


Caged With Love

by Katieykat513



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, Anal Fingering, BDSM, Cock Cages, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Married Life, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Prostate Massage, Restraints, Sex Toys, Smut, Sub!adrien, Vibrators, Voyeurism, domme!mari, restraint bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26420698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katieykat513/pseuds/Katieykat513
Summary: Marinette comes home to find a handsome man using her vibrator. What will she do to him?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 10
Kudos: 142





	Caged With Love

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. This isn't smutember stuff. -shrugs- I blame @quantumchickpea!!!! She said the words "cock cage" and "voyeur" and I immediately stopped writing long distance sex to write this. Also, first time writing a little bit of bdsm. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this little piece that was literally only supposed to be a small scene to tease....It got away from me! 
> 
> Enjoy, sinners!!

Adrien stood in front of Marinette’s bureau, searching through her drawers, finally finding what he needed. He pulled out the white and purple vibrator from between her underwear; she really thought he would not go searching for it. He unbuckled his belt, unbuttoned his pants, and flung his pants and underwear down to his ankles. He lifted his shirt to his neck and looked down at his cock, dripping precum through the cage on his cock.    
  
It had been a week and a half since Marinette had put him in the metal cock cage and he was reaching his limit. She was not home at the moment, and he was not planning on her being home for another few hours. He had time to find her vibrator and hopefully be able to reach one orgasm and clean up before she could return home. 

He turned the buzzing vibrator to high speed, hoping to achieve the fastest orgasm, and moaned at the sound it made. His cock ached in the cage as it bounced, attempting to gain rigidity with no luck. He looked up in the bureau’s mirror at his face, damp with sweat at the anticipation of what he was about to do. He spread his legs as far as his pants would allow and cupped the underside of his cock with one hand. His breathing increased as he slowly brought the vibrating head to the tip of the cage and let out a loud moan as it made contact.

His hips twitched as he tried not to thrust. He needed to keep as still as possible to keep the vibrations strong enough for him to reach his orgasm. He groaned loud, glad that no one was home because he was sure he could be heard throughout the whole house. His legs twitched as he could barely stand, the pleasure was so intense. He needed to cum, but little did he know of what, or rather who, lay behind the bedroom door. 

Marinette had come home early because she had finished all her work and she knew it was time for Adrien to remove the cage. She could not believe she had caged her husband or the fact that he let her. She made sure to hide all of her vibrators so he was not tempted to use them while she was at work, but she would not put it past him to look for them. 

When she arrived home she opened the front door and heard a loud moan, thinking that Adrien was in pain, she rushed to the bedroom and saw the door partially open. She peeked inside and saw Adrien, ass out, one hand on his cock, and her vibrator on the head of the cage. He was trying to get off without her knowing. She grinned wickedly and continued to watch her husband, her panties slowly becoming wet as she watched the spectacle.

Her heart rate increased as he moaned out, “Fuck! I need to cum. I need to cum so bad!” His hips seemed to want to thrust into the vibrator, but his locked knees would not let him. Marinette started to take off her clothes in the hallway as she watched her husband struggle to get off. The depravity was making her so wet. She needed to touch herself, now. Leaving her red lacy bra and panties on, she snuck her fingers into her panties to play with her folds before dipping them into her soaking wet pussy, moaning quietly.

She watched Adrien violently pull the vibrator from his cock as he fell forward to lean against the bureau. He hung his head as he tried to catch his breath. He seemed mesmerized, as she was, with the amount of precum dripping from the tip of his cock. It dripped like a faucet left on low, hitting his underwear between his legs, leaving huge wet spots. 

Marinette circled her clit as she edged herself closer, wanting to be on equal playing fields when she interrupted him. Adrien looked at the vibrator in his hand and then to the surface of the bureau. Luckily the surface was mostly clear and there was enough room for him to place his cock on the top. He moaned as his cock made contact with the wooden surface, bringing the vibrator back to the metal cage and moaning. 

His thrusting hips made the bureau and mirror hit the wall, but he did not care. “Why can’t I cum!” He exclaimed. “I need to, please. Please let me cum! Fuck!” He looked in the mirror, pleading with his own desperate face, before throwing his head back, eyes closed and mouth open, his hips twitching non stop, precum spilling over the surface.

Marinette saw this as a perfect opportunity to interrupt him. She extracted her fingers from her pussy and saw they were soaked with her juices. She took the other hand, quickly soaked two fingers in her pussy before removing them and walked silently toward Adrien. She was a bit smaller than him, but she was still able to reach her fingers into his open mouth, as her other hand, with one finger, slipped into his asshole. 

“You can’t cum because I haven’t told you that you could cum, pretty boy.” Adrien gasped around her fingers as he sucked and licked the juices off. She moved the finger in his ass hole in and out as he started to move along with it. “You remember the word to stop, right?” She bit his back through the shirt he still wore and pulled her fingers out of his mouth to let him speak. 

“Camembert….ma’am.” He stated, through a breathy moan.

“Good boy.” She dipped her fingers into her pussy again and placed her fingers back in his mouth. “Lick them completely clean and then we will see about letting you cum.” She pulled the finger in his ass out, “My, my, so loose already. Do you like it when I finger your ass hole?” She inserted two fingers, causing him to thrust into the bureau harder than before. “Don’t break my mirror, pretty boy. There will be consequences.” She moaned into his ear as his ass hole clenched around her fingers. “And while you're at it, turn my vibrator off, no need to waste the batteries.” Even though he could not see he reached down and turned the vibrator off before letting it roll onto the bureau. 

He could barely keep his lips closed around her fingers so she withdrew them. “I see you are having trouble following directions. Perhaps you should clean it straight from the source.” She removed her fingers from his ass hole and backed away. “Turn around.” She commanded. “Step out of her bottoms, they will only get in the way.” 

He backed off of the top of the bureau and slowly turned around to face her, his cock ached and jumped between his legs. His cock was as swollen as the cage would allow and red as a cherry, still dripping onto the floor. He lifted one leg out from his pants and almost fell over trying to kick them off the other. His chest heaved as he waited for his next orders. “Mmm. That is what I like to see.” She bit her lip. “Now, on your knees.”

He fell to his knees, “Yes, ma’am.” 

She pointed to her panties, “Take these off.” He crawled on his knees over to Marinette. He reached his hands out to either side of her waist. “With your mouth.” She interrupted. 

He froze and looked up at Marinette’s smirk. He dropped his hands and leaned in with his teeth with a, “Yes, ma’am.” His teeth reached the front of her panties waistband, he rubbed his nose along her hips before grabbing the cloth in his teeth and slowly dragging them down to her ankles. 

She held in a moan. “Good boy.” She stepped out of them and pushed them toward his clothes. “Take your shirt off.” He schucked his shirt off his back faster than she could blink, tossing it to the side. “Put your hands behind your back and don’t move them unless I say so. Now clean up the mess you made.” She pointed between her legs and he dove forward with enthusiasm. She moaned as his lips made contact with her clit, he kept his top lip there as he opened his mouth and dove his tongue into her wet hole, licking at the juices flowing from them.

“Yes. Clean up this mess you made!” She moaned and grabbed the back of his head, lacing the strands of his hair through her fingers, keeping him glued to her pussy as he continued to tongue fuck her, his hands gripping at his arms behind his back begging to touch her with his fingers.

She continued to grind her clit onto his tongue as she edged closer again. “Keep going. I’m so close. So, so close. Don’t you want your lady happy? Don’t you want her happiness on your tongue?” He moaned, causing the vibrations to run straight through her clit and she came undone. She screamed out with both hands in his hair, grinding on his face until she was completely spent. “Such...a good...boy.” She said between breaths. He continued to lick her as her whole body quivered from the aftershock. “That’s right, be sure to get...all of the mess. Good boys who clean up their messes get rewarded.”

Marinette backed away from Adrien, his mouth still licking and sucking at her pussy. He opened his eyes to look up at her. “Please, ma’am. Please let me cum. I’ve been a good boy! I cleaned up my mess!” His chest heaved and his cock dripped. He would not last long. 

Marinette looked at the vibrator on the bureau before looking back at his face. “A good boy, huh? Ladies do not come home to their ‘good boys’ trying to get themselves off through the cock cage, do they?” 

He winced and looked down in shame. “I’m sorry, ma’am, you are correct. I was not a good boy. I intentionally sought out pleasure without your permission.” He looked back into her eyes. “What is to be my punishment, ma’am?” 

She thought for a moment, her hand on her chin. “I want you...to lay on the bed.” She gestured to the bed, a sign that he could move from his position on his knees. He walked over to the bed, hunched over, moaning at the pressure of his cock in the cage. She smacked his ass as he walked by her. “God, I love when you are like this. Letting me have my wicked way with you. Just wait til you see what I have in store for you next. Lay on your back and put your feet by your ears. And yes, I know you can do it, pretty boy.”

He groaned as he crawled onto the bed and turned around to lay down. He took a deep breath and brought both of his legs up in perfect gymnast form, resting his ankles by his ears. “That’s a good boy, now stay right there, I’ll be right back!” She walked into their closet and he whimpered. She came back out a few seconds later with the harness bar. It was a black bar with four buckle straps, one for each extremity. “Are you ready for your punishment?” 

“Yes, ma’am.” He nodded his head. 

She went to the head of the bed and laid the bar on the sheets. She unbuckled the restraints and attached the first one to his ankle, pulling it tight. “Is this alright for you?”

“Yes, ma’am.” She buckled the second strap over his wrist.

“And what is the safe word, one more time, pretty boy?” She asked, as she looped the third strap around his other wrist.

“Camembert, ma’am.” The last restraint slipped over his other ankle and she pulled it tight. 

“Good boy.” She leaned down and kissed him upside down. Their lips rolling over each other as they nibbled each other’s top lip. She released his lip from her teeth, making him groan. She scooted to the edge of the side of the bed and opened the side table drawer, pulling out a bottle. His eyes grew wide as he took in the bottle of lube in her hands. 

He gulped. “What are you going to do with that, ma’am?”

She turned to him and grinned. She stood up from the bed, walked around to the foot of the bed, and sat down at his ass. She ran her hand up his chest, as he breathed harder, and back down, running her hand over his caged cock. “You got your cock quite a mess didn’t you, pretty boy? Since you’ve been laying here it’s been dripping into your asshole.” With her hand still on his cock, she used her thumb to gently rub the precum over his hole. “So wet, just for me.” She put the tip of her thumb in and he clenched around it, his cock twitching in her hand. He moaned and struggled against his restraints. She took her thumb out and released his cock. “Just not wet enough for what I am going to do.” 

She took the bottle and turned it upside down, coating her first two fingers and rubbing them along his puckering hole. He tried to look down to see what she had sitting on the bed. “What are you going to do, ma’am?” 

She lifted her fingers to show them lubed up again. “I’m going to make my pretty boy cum, just like he wants.” His eyes grew wide and his cock twitched again. 

“Please.” He whispered. Her hand was approaching his hole when she stopped. 

“What was that, pretty boy?” She ghosted her fingertips over his cock.

“Please, ma’am. Please make me cum. Do what you have to, but please, let me cum! I’m about to bust. Please!” He squirmed against his restraints as he pleaded with Marinette. 

“Good boy, that’s better.” She jiggled the lock on top of the cage. “Almost forgot.” She reached into her bra and pulled out a key, unlocking the cage and tossing the lock onto the other side of the bed. It was still tight but it was unlocked and easily removable. “Are you ready, pretty boy.”

“Yes, ma’am” He wiggled his butt at her. 

“Here I come.” She immediately pushed her two fingers back into his asshole and he moaned and clenched around them. “That is a very tight hole you have there, pretty boy. Do you feel this?” She rubbed the pads of her fingers along the inside top of his asshole. “That’s your prostate. And I am going to milk it until you cum all over yourself.”

He threw his head back and moaned as another wave of pleasure ran through him, causing his cock to leak even more. She slowly ran her fingers on his prostate over and over until he was begging. “Please, ma’am. Please let me cum now! It’s right there. At the tip of my cock. The cage. It won’t let me. Please, ma’am. Please release me from these chains.” He tried to wiggle his butt but she held him down. 

“Mmm. But you sound so beautiful when you beg. Do you like it when I leave you in a cage for almost two weeks? You wanted me to come home and find you attempting to get off so I would punish you, didn’t you? Do you like my fingers in your ass hole? Do you want something bigger next time?” His cock jumped at the prospect of “next time.”

He tried to arch his back off the bed, but in his folded position was nearly impossible. “Gah!” he screamed in frustration. “Camembert!” He cried out. She stopped stroking her fingers and looked at him concerned. 

“Are you alright, Kitty?” She took her fingers slowly out of his asshole. She wiped her fingers on the blanket and reached up to undo his legs from the restraints. 

“No!” He cried out. She froze.

“What? No you are not alright or…”

“No, don’t undo the restraints.” He grunted out. “The cage. It needs to go. It’s too painful, My Lady. But, I very much enjoy this position.” He gave her a cheeky grin. 

“You are such a mess, Kitty.” She redid the restraint she loosened and went back to sit at his ass. 

“Mmmhmm. But I’m your mess. Now please. My dick hurts and it feels like it’s about to explode.”

She went to work loosening the ring around his shaft and gently removed the cage from his cock. “Isn’t that the whole point?” She leaned down and kissed up and down his cock. “To get you to explode.” She gave each ball a tender kiss and suck. She rubbed his shaft gently as it grew to its normal erect size. She took the whole cock in her mouth and sucked gently using her tongue to massage the underside of the shaft. Her hands lay on his balls gently kneading them and moving the blood flow around. 

“Marinette?” He groaned.

“Hmm?” She mumbled around his cock.

“Could you...uh...do that thing again...with your fingers...and the prostate.” He asked sheepishly, body shaking at the anticipation of an orgasm. 

She took her mouth off his cock and looked at him with a sly grin. “Ohhhhh. Someone liked the prostate massage, did he?” She grabbed the bottle of lube and coated her fingers again, grazing them along his ass hole. “Are you ready?”

“Fuck, just do it! I’ll probably cum as soon as you touch it.” He moaned out.

“Safe word still applies, even now.” She informed, as she pushed her fingers into his ass again, not quite to his prostate yet. He moaned as she grabbed his cock, put it in her mouth, and sucked in tandem with her fingers.

“Holy fuck, Marinette! Gaah! I’m right there. I’m going to cum!” His hips were thrusting toward her mouth as he came closer to the edge. “I just need something. I’ve been edging for weeks. Please, Marinette. Please, I need...something.”

She smiled around his cock. She knew exactly what he needed. She pushed her fingers a little more into his ass, hitting his prostate finally, and he came undone, his load exploding in her mouth, hitting the back of her throat so hard she released her hold on his cock and the remaining spurts of cum landed on his stomach. 

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” Every swear moaned along with a twitch of his body, as cum was shot from his tip.

Marinette removed her fingers, as he came down from his intense orgasm, and wiped them on the blanket. She leaned over him and undid each of his restraints. Kissing and rubbing the area where they rubbed, soothing the angry skin. She brought each leg down slowly from over his head, massaging his hips to get them used to being in another position again. 

He laid spread eagle on their bed with a huge grin on his face. “That was amazing, My Lady! I did not know that a finger up my butt could feel that good. The cock cage was a bit much. Probably should have had you take it off sooner, but you live and learn.” He shrugged his shoulders as Marinette came to lay next to him. He pulled her close as she lay her hand on his chest.

“And you did wonderfully, My Love. This was so exciting. I’m half convinced you knew I was coming home early today and just had to play with my poor voyeuristic heart. I almost died when I walked into the house and heard you moan, thinking that you were hurt. And then I get to the bedroom door and there you are with my vibrator.” She put her hand in the air with an “ok” sign and placed it back on his chest. 

He chuckled and squeezed her tighter. “I actually didn’t. I thought I could be sneaky and cum and shower before you got home and I could have kept the cage on longer. But, alas, I was caught.” 

They both laughed and sighed, cuddling into each other. “You know, I should go make dinner. But I am too tired to move.” Marinette arched her back, leaning more into Adrien’s side.

“I say screw dinner because in about fifteen minutes, I will be up and raring to go again and I am going to fill that pussy with this big, fat cock. And make you scream my name over and over.” He leaned down to bite her ear, sending a shiver down her spine.

“Adrien.” She moaned out. “We need to rest first. Your dick has to be a little sore after that. Give it a two hour nap and some takeaway.” She rationalized, before giving him a sultry look. “Then you can destroy this pussy.” She ground her bare, slightly wet, pussy against his naked leg. 

Adrien smiled, wrapped his arm around his wife and said, “Deal! Sweet dreams, love!” Before he was off to dreamland for a few hours. Marinette shook her head, kissed his chin and followed him into sleep.


End file.
